ThunderClan/Roleplay
, On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 In ThunderClan... "Shatteredsky." Featherpelt said, her voice grim. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where have you been?" asked Icewing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall heard the roaring outside of camp. No other cat gave sign that they heard. "TRhe badgers are here!" Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 20:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky put her ears back in alarm. "H-Hunting!" she squeaked.Silverstar 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing prepared for battle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Shatteredsky, I need to tell you something, get in my den." Featherplet meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall unsheathed her claws "I'm fighting for you, Blossomstorm" she whispered.Tigerfoot 20:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing slashed at a badger's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky followed Featherpelt. Stormcry prepared to fight besides Blossomstorm's nest.Silverstar 21:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt slashed at a badger's throat and it collapsed to the ground. Skyfall guraded Blossomstorm with Stormcry.Tigerfoot 21:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus heard fighting in the distance....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sighed. "Your meeting Fireshadow of ShadowClan." she murmured to Shatteredsky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall let out a cry of fury as a badger slashed her shoulder.Tigerfoot 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall collapsed to the ground in pain.Tigerfoot 21:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shattteredsky gave her a puzzled look. "I crossed into his terrritory, and he just let me leave wiht my prey." mewed ShatteredskySilverstar 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not dumb, Shatteredsky. I was out collecting herbs. And I've heard enough from Badgerface as well." Featherplet mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus bit the badger who was attacking Skyfall and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 6, 2012 (UT "Thank you" Skyfall gasped.(she won't die)Tigerfoot 21:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. But something wasn't right.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard fighting and raced towards it. I saw a dead badger, Lycus and Skyfall. "Are you alright?" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 04:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A badger attacked Gingerstar. "Miss, we are under attack, Skyfall has been trying to tell you," said Lycus. He bit the badger's neck and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall tried to get up, but collapsed in pain. "Gingerstar, Lycus, we need to kill the lead badger." Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 12:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Which one is the lead badger?" Lycus asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky growled at Featherpelt. "No matter what. i'll still see him!" she hissed, leaping into battle.Silverstar 16:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shattereedsky leaped onto a badger's back. She bit the back of its neck, and killed it.Silverstar 16:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (You aren't quitting WCF wiki, right?) Most of the badgers were now dead. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (NOWAY! I've just been rping and fixing up my wiki. :) ) Shatteredsky was panting. She leaped onto a female badger.Silverstar 17:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (K, because I've noticed that both you and Moss RP on there more than on here now. I'll be editing on your wiki a lot more to help you out :D) He lunged at a very large badger; he thought it was the leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, thanks! I'm hopping to get Wiki Spotlight later on!) Shatteredsky leaped at a badger, but then it hit her hard.Silverstar 17:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Cool :) ) Lycus was covered in blood, but none of it was his own. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky was dizzy. Silverlightning yowled in fear, leaping on the badger that hurt her sister. Stormcry did the same.Silverstar 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle attacked another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "The lead is that one!" Skyfall pointed to a huge badger that wasn't fighting.Tigerfoot 18:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lycus slammed the lead badger's head into the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt helped Shatteredsky up. "I promise I won't tell anyone." she whispered. Featgerpelt hissed and slashed at a badger. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lycus killed the lead badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "It's done, now that the leader is dead, all the others will leave as well" Skyfall panted, her shoulder hurt terribly.Tigerfoot 15:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "You need to see the medicine cat," said Lycus to Skyfall. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit tumbled out of the nursery. "Did amend say medicine cat?" Featherpelt padded towards Skyfall. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lycus wasn't injured at all... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) He padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts!" Skyfall yowled when she tried to get up.Tigerfoot 18:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt ran over to Skyfall. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I can hardly get up!" Skyfall meowed.Tigerfoot 18:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Icewing licked her wounds. They weren't very bad. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt helped Skyfall into the medicine den so that she could treat her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall winced as Featherpelt laid her in the den. Spottedpelt observed the damaged camp.Tigerfoot 19:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle started to re-build the warriors den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit watched with curiousity as Daisyleaf started to rebuild the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) He finished fixing it up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit chased after a butterfly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) He sat down to rest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (I thought Lycus was leaving for good and go back to Umbras??) Firefeather padded up to her friend, Lycus, she injured her hind leg from the badger attack and her steps were stiff and slow. "Lycus, you aren't leaving ThunderClan for good yet, right?" She asked, her voice sounded weak and tired. "I wouldn't want to miss saying good bye when you do leave to go back with your pack, I'd miss you a lot." Firefeather yawned and closed her eyes, instantly she was snoring softly in her sleep, the echo of the battle still ringing in her ears. "Quit following me and go back to camp," snaped Lycus, bitterly. He walked deeper into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar flopped down in the medicine cat den. Her wounds were deep and sharp, very painful. SHe wanted to help her clan but she was very weak and very bloody. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw ate a mouse after her wounds were treated. She padded over to gingerstar. "Our clans weak now! W-What if Riverclan attacks?" she whimpered.Silverstar 21:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "We will fight back. There is nothing I can do or say to prevent that, Seedpaw," I meowed calmly. (Prickletalon) Prickle! 22:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. "B-but what if they all team up!" whimpered Seedpaw. Silverlightning purred. She lciekd her kit's head. "They won't do that, Shadowclan and Windclan never team up1" she purred.Silverstar 22:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "If they RiverClan do attack, we can get help from the other clans." I added. Prickle! 22:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He sat down by a stream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "They are fish-breathed toads!" growled Seedpaw. Silverlightning hit her daughter with her tail. "Some cats have Riverclan in them!" she growled.Silverstar 22:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wonder what Gingerstar thinks," I turned to Gingerstar. Prickle! 22:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He growled angrily and killed a small fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC Skyfall closed her eyes and began to sleep.Tigerfoot 12:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "You have said it all," I murmured and padded away. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 16:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sat in the center of camp. "Does anyone else need their wounds treated?" she called. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC "I am okay" Spottedpelt replied.Tigerfoot 16:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "I will need another dressing, Featherpelt. This wound is really deep," Gingerstar called. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky looked outside, eyes full of pain. Hopefully, she could leave to see Fireshadwo the next day.Silverstar 17:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Daisypelt licked Cloudkit's head. "It's almost time for you to become an apprentice, already!" She muttered. It was just a moon away. Prickle! 23:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky curling up in her nest, and yawned. "I'm in pain....." she thought to herself.Silverstar 15:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Stop it" Cloudkit laughed. Skyfall still wondered why she had visions.Tigerfoot 16:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. She had only been in training for two moons. She use to have a crush on Weedkit, but she didn't really care for him anymore. "Why does Shatteredsky seem to be in love? She doesn't like any toms here!" thought Seedpaw.Silverstar 16:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) After Feathrpelt finished treating Gingerstar, she passed Shatteredsky. She flicked her tail over her mouth, which was a way of telling that she wouldn't tell and padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky eyes Featherpelt, and then closed her eyes.Silverstar 21:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, weedkit! I use to rp him until I went inactive and he was taken away from me :() "Thanks, Featherpelt!" Gingerstar called after the medicine cat. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. She wanted a mate. She crouched down before springing through the camp entrance to outsie.Silverstar 23:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Darkpond ate a mouse.Indigostar (talk) 23:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater yawned. She gazed around.Silverstar 23:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers